


(podfic of) gather 'round the table, we'll give you a treat

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #ITPE, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dom Lydia, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Future Fic, Hanukkah, Latkes, Panty Kink, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Sub Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reading of verity's story.</p>
<p>    "This is the best Hanukkah present ever," Stiles says.</p>
<p>    "Oh, honey." Lydia pinches one of his nipples until he squirms. "I haven't even gotten started."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) gather 'round the table, we'll give you a treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [gather 'round the table, we'll give you a treat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072006) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



> A surprise for Yue! Because I can, and I'm pretty sure she'll enjoy it. *mwah* bb, all the treats for you. ♥

Cover by anatsuno

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

**MP3:** [40MB (MP3)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1y1fr5l793p8ssi/gather+'round+the+table,+we'll+give+you+a+treat.mp3) | **Duration:** 16"28s  
 **MP4:** [8MB (M4B)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/iv55mlt6eocfou6/gather+%27round+the+table%2C+we%27ll+give+you+a+treat.m4b) | **Duration:** 16"28s   
---|---


End file.
